


Id

by imlikat



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drunken Confessions, Fluff and Smut, Id Fic, M/M, Oral Sex, Propositions, Rimming, Shower Sex, Switching, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imlikat/pseuds/imlikat
Summary: Uryuu’s not been one to leave marks on Chad before; he’s never felt the need. Chad is his, honest and simple, and there’s no reason to mark his territory. But he wants Chad to remember this for days to come, beyond when the mild physical discomfort will fade. No, Uryuu thinks drunkenly, he wants to leave an emotional hickey, a bite mark on Chad’s memory, deep scratches on his soul.Uryuu is a toppy, aggressive, mushy drunk. Chad kind of loves it.
Relationships: Ishida Uryuu/Sado "Chad" Yasutora
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Id

**Author's Note:**

> Uryuu is derrrunk in this. In my mind, that gets rid of a lot of his inhibitions, of which he has a LOT under normal circumstances. So Uryuu without inhibitions may feel OOC? I didn’t mean for him to be, but. There it is. I hope you enjoy it either way : )
> 
> This is also possibly the most id-driven thing I've ever written, both in the "plot" and in the actual writing. Once I had the idea in place, I just let go and let them do what they wanted 90% of the time lol. Fun times!

In this cramped little club, it’s impossible to remain outside of the crowd, so Uryuu manages as best he can. Really, he doesn’t mind the jostling and kind of likes it when the crowd sways together as one, as long as he can keep his eyes on Chad.

Chad’s up there on the little stage with his bandmates. Steady Red is most of the way through their set, at this party to celebrate the launch of their first album, and Uryuu couldn’t be more proud. He clutches his big plastic cup of beer in one hand and his copy of their cd, titled _Ego_ , in his other, and he sings along completely off-key, with no one to hear him over the crowd noise.

He wants to see every smile and every bend of Chad's fingers, and every rocking step from one foot to the other, but Chad won’t make it easy by staying in the spotlight. He keeps to the dark back corner of the stage. Uryuu can hear his technical prowess and his sheer joy of playing through the shitty PA system, and because he’s watching so closely, even in the gloom Uryuu can see the constant little smile on his face that gets bigger when he tears into a complicated riff, or lays down a deep, booming foundation for the others to build upon.

Uryuu downs the rest of his lukewarm beer, wincing as the last dregs go down. Then there’s a hand on his shoulder and he turns to see Keigo, grinning at him, his face visibly pink even in the low light.

“Here!” Keigo yells, handing Uryuu a fresh beer. This’ll be Uryuu’s fourth, and Bennie’s is popular for their oversized beers, so he almost hands it back. He’s not much of a drinker normally.

But… this is Chad’s launch party, and Keigo’s in an expansive mood, and has been buying drinks all around for most of the evening. Uryuu figures he can at least hold onto the cup.

“Thanks,” he says, and hands over his empty cup with a little smile when Keigo makes grabby hands at it. Then Keigo’s giving him a thumbs up and disappearing back into the crowd, and Uryuu quickly turns his eyes back on the stage. This song is one of his favorites—they’re _all_ his favorites, but this is easily in the top three—and he watches Chad playing, watches his hands move up and down the fretboard, and is overcome with love for him, and pure, unadulterated lust. Watching Chad up there, he can’t wait to get him back to their hotel room, where he can take off Chad's clothes and suck his big dick, and they can fuck.

Uryuu clears his throat, embarrassed, as if those around him can actually hear his thoughts. He’s not usually so frank, not even in the privacy of his own head. Suddenly very thirsty, he takes a big gulp of the cold beer, and then another, and soon, the tips of his ears are no longer burning. Chad’s still sexy as hell though, with his hips canted forward and his bass guitar slung low and his hands moving dexterously on it, even more than he usually is, and that’s saying something.

Two more songs, and then they reach a crashing, thrumming climax, and after a brief squeal of feedback, Chad’s leaving the stage. Over by the bar, he’s congratulated and patted on the back and plied with alcohol, and his eyes find Uryuu’s as he takes a shot, then another, and downs half a beer before setting it on the table beside him. Chad carefully squeezes between revelers to reach Uryuu, who steers him into a darker corner. Uryuu stands on his tiptoes and wraps one hand around Chad’s hard bicep, one around the back of Chad’s neck, feeling soft, sweaty hair between his fingers.

The house music is playing now, some punk song that Uryuu doesn’t recognize. He has to raise his voice to be heard. “You’re so talented,” he says into Chad’s ear. Then he glances around to make sure no one is looking, and brings Chad’s hand up, takes one long finger between his lips, and drags his mouth up until it pops out, wet with his spit. “You have amazing hands.”

Chad looks down at him with interested, assaying eyes.

Chad says, “You’ve been drinking,” with a slowly spreading smile. 

“Yeah? So?” Uryuu says, but it’s not really contentious. Just a little sassy. “So have you. But… “ Uryuu pulls him close again, and now his lips brush Chad’s ear as he says, “Don’t get too drunk. I want you to remember tonight.” Then his face flushes and he wants to hide it against Chad’s shoulder, but instead he takes Chad’s earlobe between his teeth and bites down gently. Uryuu then sways on his feet, and he should be a lot more embarrassed than he is, but any regret at what he’s saying seems to be wafting away on beer fumes.

But then, “You don’t get too drunk tonight, either,” Chad says, and he bends down and gives Uryuu a hard, hungry kiss. It’s over before Uryuu can properly kiss back, and he’s left dizzy and warm when Chad waves back at a friend and goes to meet him by the bar, giving Uryuu a look full of dark promise as he walks away.

They drift back together soon, and once they do, Chad barely leaves his side. Chad’s fingers brush against his when Chad passes him one of the shots of rum that Keigo’s handing out. Chad slides a hand down Uryuu’s waist when Uryuu comes back from the bathroom. Chad’s mouth lingers, pressing lightly against the sensitive shell of Uryuu’s ear, when he leans over to murmur something to him.

There’s a moment when everyone’s occupied: Ichigo’s on his phone, looking away; Keigo’s hanging on some tall stranger; Orihime and Tatsuki are deep in giggling conversation; Mizuiro is trading kisses back and forth with the two women he’d brought along. In the seconds that no-one is looking, Chad grips Uryuu by the chin and leans down, gives him a warm, loving kiss, then begins to pull back, probably before anyone catches them at it—probably for normally-reserved Uryuu’s benefit, too. But Uryuu grabs him by the back of the head and opens his mouth into the kiss. Let anyone catch them. He’s proud to be with Chad, and doesn’t care who sees them.

Turns out, just about everyone at the table sees them. All Uryuu can do is smile, like the cat that got the really big, really delicious canary, and he doesn’t care about that, either, because Keigo’s going to the bar for another round. 

After that, Chad’s hands keep going back to Uryuu’s body, little touches here and there—fingertips sliding against his thigh, a wide, warm palm against the back of his neck, a hand resting at the small of his back—but they’re building up to make Uryuu so horny he can barely stand it. He’s never like this. _Never_. He wonders for a second if he’s been drugged, but then he watches Chad move and smile and talk to his friends, and who wouldn't want to take this beautiful, powerful, talented, sensitive man apart with their bare hands? And mouth, and cock. Uryuu feels his whole body go hot.

After a couple more drinks—Uryuu's actually lost track of how many that makes—Uryuu follows Chad into the men’s room. He grabs Chad by the front of his shirt and leans back, lets the wall catch him. He’s been hard on and off for quite some time now, and it swells once more when he catches the way Chad’s looking at him. Hungry, but in a subtly different way than usual. 

Uryuu grabs Chad’s hand, slides it down his front to the crotch of his pants. “Look what you do to me,” he says, and watches as Chad's eyelids flutter closed, groans when Chad gives him a squeeze.

Then he grabs the back of Chad’s neck and pulls him close, kisses him deep and wet, other hand plastered against Chad’s ass and… could he fuck Chad in the men’s room of a dive bar?

Yes. Yes, he very much fucking could. He groans into the kiss at the thought. There’s one stall, and by the looks of it, it has a working latch…

But wouldn’t he rather do it back in their hotel room?

Another emphatic yes. He wants to make Chad feel really fucking good, and doesn’t think that’s as likely if they’re worrying about whether they’ll catch hepatitis from the wall.

Which he promptly cringes away from.

Chad smiles down at him. “You ready to go?” he asks, deep voice barely distinguishable from the bass pounding through the walls.

“I thought you’d never ask,” Uryuu says.

Back at the hotel room, Uryuu attacks Chad’s buttons and peels his shirt down his arms, stopping halfway so that his arms are trapped in the long sleeves. Licks Chad’s dark nipple, bites down gently on the other one. Chad hisses, arms moving in his shirt, seams creaking. Uryuu lets the shirt go, allowing it to fall to the ground. He plants a hand on Chad’s chest. Pushes him, not so gently, against the wall, and Chad lets him, licking his full lips. Uryuu wants to grab him by the hair and suck on that little pink tongue-tip. 

So he does. He’s not gentle with Chad’s hair either, and Chad grunts in surprise when Uryuu jerks his head down. They kiss, and it’s nothing like Uryuu’s usual surgical strikes: firm movements of his lips, devastating licks of his tongue. No, now it’s messy and hard, teeth clacking before Uryuu backs off _just_ enough to keep them from doing it again.

Uryuu unfastens Chad’s belt and jeans, and the heavy belt buckle makes the jeans slide down Chad’s legs. Then shoves his underwear down and grabs Chad’s rapidly hardening dick. “God, you’re so big,” he says. “I love it. I love how big you are. Not just here, everywhere. You’re the perfect fucking size, I don’t care what you think.” That’s a lie… he does care. Wishes Chad didn’t think he was too big. But he’s way past the line of too much to drink, and he wants to make Chad feel good, and apparently that means emotionally, too. He’s going to emotionally fuck the hell out of Chad.

One more rough kiss, then he drops abruptly to his knees. “I love you,” he says, staring into Chad’s eyes and, holding eye contact, he takes Chad’s blunt, thick head into his mouth. Then he has to close his eyes and groan, because it tastes so fucking good, so fucking _masculine_. Precum is already slicking the tip, and Chad’s been sweating tonight, so the salt and musk from his sweat mingle with the raw taste of skin, and spit fills Uryuu’s mouth as Uryuu slides his foreskin back and sucks on his head, listening to the harsh breaths Chad’s taking above him. 

Uryuu knows Chad’s head is sensitive, knows that concentrating suction there is almost TOO intense for Chad, but that’s what he wants. He wants to make Chad absolutely fucking come apart.

But he takes pity on him after a minute of listening to him whimper and gasp, no matter that those sounds coming from Chad are making him leak through his underwear, because he wants to make him feel really good, too. He slides his lips down the length of Chad’s dick, as far down as he can go and then back up, the sheer girth of it making his asshole twitch. Almost any other time he’d be eager and ready for Chad to take him to bed, for Chad to slick him up and stretch him with his fingers, so he could stretch him with his cock, fuck him so sweet and gentle it was enough to break Uryuu’s heart.

Not tonight. Tonight he has something else in mind, and he’s ready to get to it.

He stands, letting Chad’s wet dick rub down his chest and stomach on the way. He presses his hands against Chad’s heavy pecs and pushes him against the wall again, licks his tongue out and makes a wet line in the shallow valley between those pecs. God, Chad’s whole body is such a turn-on.

“Let’s get on the bed,” Uryuu says, and his voice surprises him by how rough it is. Like he’s smoked half a pack of cigarettes since the last time he’d spoken.

To Chad’s credit, he waits for Uryuu to remove his hands before moving toward the bed. Chad powering past him could have put quite the chink in Uryuu’s aggressive stance.

Uryuu strips off his shirt and drops it on the carpet as he makes his way toward the bed. Then makes a detour to his bag, to fish out the lube he’d packed, and to grab a towel.

Chad’s waiting for him, sitting at the edge of the bed, leaning back on his arms. His legs are spread and his hard dick is poking up out of his open zipper and resting against his stomach. He’s watching Uryuu through heavy-lidded eyes, his lips slightly parted and wet.

Uryuu drops the lube and towel onto the bed, then leans forward and takes Chad’s full lower lip into his mouth, sucks on it. Then drops his head down and sucks on the head of Chad’s cock for a few seconds, long enough to get it wet and get Chad panting, but not much more than that. Chad groans, his hand coming up to rest on the back of Uryuu’s neck, and Uryuu’s tempted to keep going, to suck him off.

But he wants to make Chad come on his cock.

Shaking with lust, Uryuu stands. “Take your pants off and get on your knees on the bed,” he says, then he blushes, suddenly seeing a snapshot of himself as from Chad’s eyes. How aggressive he’s being, how mouthy.

But maybe that’s not a bad thing, tonight. Because Chad’s already moving to do as he’s told, kicking out of his pants and boxers before climbing onto the bed on his hands and knees, legs spread slightly, dick hanging heavy below his full balls. His asshole looks so small between his muscular ass cheeks, and Uryuu is leaning forward before he even really knows what he’s going to do.

What he’s going to do is this: he’s going to plant his hands on those ass cheeks, spread them, and bury his face between them.

Chad jumps, his ass moving away from Uryuu’s face for a second before he settles back again, and Uryuu opens his mouth against Chad’s hole. Licks, wet and messy, spreading his spit all along Chad’s crack. Then he concentrates on Chad’s asshole, licking it, pushing his tongue out to try to penetrate him, opening his mouth wide to rub the rough of his tongue over it. Chad’s moaning, and it gets louder when Uryuu reaches down between his spread thighs and grips his cock loosely and begins milking him. Uryuu keeps at it until Chad’s dripping wet and moaning louder, so loud Kurosaki can probably hear him in the next room over.

Uryuu doesn’t care. His dick is so hard it feels like it could snap if he touches it wrong. The sheer novelty and the filthy wrongness of eating Chad’s ass makes him feel dizzy.

This isn't the first time they’ve done what they’re about to do, but it’s rare enough as to be remarkable.

Come to think of it, hadn’t Uryuu been drinking the previous time, three or four months ago?...And the other time, too. Now Chad’s reactions to him at the bar makes more sense. 

Uryuu wants to live up to that expectation, and then some. He wants to tear Chad apart piece by piece and put him back together. He always wants to make Chad _feel good_ , but tonight, he wants to MAKE Chad feel good.

It makes sense to him, anyway.

Uryuu’s not been one to leave marks on Chad before; he’s never felt the need. Chad is his, honest and simple, and there’s no reason to mark his territory. But he wants Chad to remember this for days to come, beyond when the mild physical discomfort will fade. No, Uryuu thinks drunkenly, he wants to leave an emotional hickey, a bite mark on Chad’s memory, deep scratches on his soul.

Whenever Chad thinks of this night in the future, Uryuu wants him to _feel_ it, way deep down.

“I was so proud of you tonight,” Uryuu says, voice slightly slurred, slicking up his fingers. “You were so good up there. I wanted everyone to know I was there with you.”

“Mmh,” Chad grunts when Uryuu slides a long finger into his ass. God, he’s so tight. 

“I love your ass,” Uryuu says, working his finger deeper slowly, biting his lip at the incredible heat. “Sometimes when you’re sleeping on your stomach, I just lay there and stare at it,” Uryuu says, and oops! That was not the kind of honesty he'd intended. Chad must sense that, because he laughs a little.

“Thanks,” he says, a smile in his voice, and Uryuu smiles back at him, inwardly laughing at himself as well.

And that kind of puts the brakes on his forward momentum. That’s okay though; he made Chad smile, and that’s never a bad thing.

He bends down, kisses the side of Chad’s round ass, then adds a second slick finger and begins to pump them in and out. Soon Chad’s moaning again, arching and pushing back against Uryuu’s fingers. For several heartbeats, Uryuu lets Chad fuck himself on his fingers, watching with slack-jawed lust.

Then he carefully slides his fingers out. He shucks his pants and underwear, then climbs up close. Runs his hands down Chad’s back, feeling the deep, quick breaths he’s taking. “I love you so fucking much,” Uryuu whispers as he lines himself up. To the sound of Chad breathily returning the sentiment, he’s pressing in, so careful, so easy, letting Chad get used to each inch of cock before moving deeper. Chad’s groaning on every second or third breath, pressing his forehead against the bed, his back a delicious, pliant curve. Uryuu runs his thumb down the shallow valley made by the strong back muscles on either side of his spine, then with a long groan, he’s finally deep inside Chad, his hips pressed firmly against Chad’s ass.

Uryuu’s panting now, Chad’s strangling heat far too good, and he’s not even really moving yet.

“Are you ready?” Uryuu asks softly, running his hands down Chad’s heaving sides.

“Yeah,” Chad breathes. So Uryuu grips Chad by the hips, draws back, and starts fucking him for real. It’s so hot and slick and tight, and Uryuu breathes hard, letting loose a soft little, “ _Ah!_ ” every time his hips slap against Chad’s ass. After a minute, Chad’s pushing back against him, and their bodies crash together even harder, and Chad’s moaning and grabbing for his cock.

Uryuu wants it instead. He drapes himself over Chad’s lower back and reaches around, under him, wraps his hand around Chad’s where it’s gripping his cock, and participates in a few long strokes before he gives Chad’s hand a little squeeze. “Let me,” he says. Chad’s hand drifts away to grip the sheets, and Uryuu wraps his long fingers around Chad’s big dick.

It’s slippery wet and _so_ hard, and Uryuu moans when it jerks in his hand. Then starts stroking it, trying to accomplish the speed he knows Chad likes. It’s difficult, takes coordination to do this while he’s drunk and nailing him from behind. And doesn’t he want to see Chad’s face, Chad’s body as he does this? Doesn’t he want to see his hand moving on Chad’s dick?

“Yasutora,” Uryuu whispers, then kisses Chad’s back. “Get on your back, okay?”

Then he draws his hand away from Chad’s dick, carefully eases himself out of Chad’s ass, and leans back while Chad rearranges himself on the bed.

Then Chad’s spread out before him, watching him through hooded eyes, one arm thrown up over his head, long, muscled torso moving with his breaths. His cock is rock hard, glistening at the tip, his balls full and heavy, and his long legs are bent at the knee, and spread on either side of Uryuu. Looking at him, for a moment Uryuu can’t even breathe. He's mine, he thinks for a few seconds, he's mine, heart pounding in his chest. Then he can breathe again, and he’s climbing over Chad’s body to get to his mouth, and he kisses him, sloppy and desperate and affectionate, long lip-locks interspersed with little pecks and licks. He’s got himself braced with one elbow beside Chad’s shoulder, and the other is roaming all over Chad’s warm, slightly sweaty skin.

Disengaging his mouth, he pushes himself up to look down at Chad’s long body, swaying a little. “You’ve got the most incredible body I’ve ever seen,” Uryuu whispers, awed. “ Literally. It’s unbelievable; I don’t know how it’s possible for anyone to be so hot.”

Then he loses his balance and catches himself on Chad’s chest, and Chad’s smiling at him, almost bashfully. Uryuu kisses him one more time. “You’re so beautiful,” he says softly. “All of you. All of you.”

Now Chad’s coming up off the bed to wrap him in his arms and Uryuu doesn’t know who kisses who, but they’re sharing a deep, passionate kiss and Uryuu’s pressed close against Chad’s chest, stomachs heaving, both of their dicks trapped between their bodies.

Chad’s hand slides into Uryuu’s hair, cupping and mussing the short hair in the back before sliding through the longer strands in front, tucking them behind his ear. It’s such a tender gesture, in the middle of them fucking like they are, and Uryuu’s struck by an absolute certainty: he wants to marry this man. 

He’s thought about it before, has considered the logistics of it, has researched the specifics, but has not yet brought it up. He’s waiting for the right time, waiting for that perfect moment when he can propose. If he even gets there first, that is.

But now is probably not that moment, not when he’s drunk and about to be balls-deep again in the man he wants to make his husband, and just thinking that word makes him swoon a little, and he has to steady himself with a hand on Chad’s solid shoulder.

“So fucking much,” Uryuu whispers loudly.

“Uryuu,” Chad whispers, and Uryuu kisses him hard once more, then pushes up and away and climbs back down his body. Then he’s kneeling on his heels between Chad’s spread thighs, and he quickly adds a palmful of lube to his dick before lining up and pressing slowly, oh so slowly inside.

“God,” he moans, feeling Chad tighten and clench around him. Chad groans in response, and Uryuu works himself in deeper, until his hips almost meet the backs of Chad’s thighs. Then buries himself as deep as he can, loving the low, long moan that is forced out of Chad.

Chad is gorgeous at any time, but when he’s getting fucked, he’s goddamned incandescent. Blood glows under his skin, and his skin itself glows, stippled with sweat. All the muscles in his chest and stomach and hips move and bunch and stretch rhythmically, and it’s mesmerizing. And his cock, his cock, is so long and thick, and dripping precum onto his belly, jerking lazily as Uryuu fucks into him.

It’s enough to make Uryuu go faster, harder. He grips Chad by one hip and uses that leverage to shove himself in, in deep, coring thrusts that make Chad gasp and moan.

Chad’s dick looks so hard it must hurt, bouncing over his belly, so Uryuu takes him back in his hand and starts jerking him. Long, slow strokes in counterpoint to the rough shoves of his hips, curving his palm over Chad’s wet head every few strokes and spreading his wetness down his shaft.

Then Chad tightens around him with a gasp, and a low moan of his name, and all of Uryuu’s finesse is gone. He’s fucking Chad as hard as he knows how, deep and deep and deeper, stroking his dick fast and loose and sloppy.

“Oh god, Uryuu, Uryuu, _god_ ,” Chad rasps, then he’s spilling hot all over Uryuu’s hand and his own belly and chest. It’s so bright against his dark skin, looks so good Uryuu wants to lean forward and lick it up. But he’s right there, _right there_ just a few thrusts away from coming himself and it’ll be so good and—

“Come in me, Uryuu,” Chad murmurs in that deep, smooth voice of his, his chest heaving, dick still twitching in Uryuu’s hand, and yeah, that does it. 

Clenching his teeth, Uryuu clutches Chad’s thighs and throws his head back. He’s silent through the first two spurts of his seed deep inside Chad’s perfect body, but then his mouth falls open, and he moans, his voice going high and raspy. “ _Oh! Oh, god! Fuck, oh! Yasutora!_ ” he cries out, feeling his orgasm pump itself out in deep, wet, uncontrolled spasms. 

“God, so good,” he pants as he begins to come down, and he doesn’t know when it happened, but his eyes are wet, one tear spilling over and running down his cheek. He quickly wipes it away; doesn’t want to alarm Chad. He rubs Chad’s inner thighs gently, lovingly, then slides his cock out of Chad’s body, both of them groaning softly as he does.

Then Uryuu’s got the towel and he climbs up beside Chad, lying down on his side, propped up on one arm. Languidly, he helps Chad clean himself up, then rubs his own dick down. Now they’re quiet, just looking at each other, mouths curled in satisfied smiles, eyelids heavy. Uryuu’s less drunk than he had been even ten minutes ago, but he’s still high on Chad and totally, absolutely in love.

“You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me,” Uryuu says, Chad reaching out to brush his fingers through his hair, and he means this more than anything else he’s said all night. Maybe because he’s a little more sober and knows it’s not just the alcohol making him bold, and maybe it’s just because he’s saved the biggest thing for last.

Well, not the _biggest_ thing.

He cups Chad’s face. “Yasutora,” he says softly, listening to the air conditioner creak, listening to the muffled sounds of traffic outside. This is going to be committed to memory, and he wants every single detail. He kisses Chad, long and soft and sweet, and when he pulls back Chad’s staring at him with big, dark eyes. Waiting. It’s as if he knows.

Uryuu takes a deep breath. Chad’s hair smells like sandalwood and sweat.

Uryuu had imagined a nice dinner, a walk in the fragrant evening air, flowers. He’d imagined himself getting on one knee and formally asking for Chad’s hand. But this, this feels more honest, more personal, more them—they spend a lot of their lives together in the little quiet moments— and it feels _right_.

“Yasutora,” he says again. “Will you marry me?”

Chad’s eyes widen almost imperceptibly, then his smile is spreading wide, and he grips Uryuu by both sides of his face and pulls him in for a hard, brief kiss. Brief, because he’s pulling away almost immediately to answer. “Yes. Yes, Uryuu, I’ll marry you.” His hands slide down to grip Uryuu’s biceps, long, strong fingers going almost all the way around, and they’re kissing again, and it goes on for so long Uryuu loses track of the minutes, only aware of Chad’s lips, Chad’s tongue, Chad’s breath, Chad’s hands.

Uryuu is dazed when they finally part, some of his clearheadedness having left him. _Thank you,_ he wants to say, but he settles for “Love you,” spoken into the curve of Chad’s neck. And is he overdoing it now? Uryuu wonders.

But no. No, he’d set out this evening to leave a mark on Chad’s memory so deep he’d never forget it, and he has a good feeling he’s done exactly that. If there's ever a time to go a little overboard with those three little words, it's now.

“Love you, too,” Chad says, and Uryuu can hear the smile in his voice. He raises his head to see it, and Chad’s looking at him so sweet and tender it makes his chest constrict.

Then they hear a banging coming from Kurosaki’s room, as of a headboard slamming rhythmically against a wall, and Uryuu smiles. _Good for him_ , he thinks, amiable and then some in his post-drunk, post-coital, post-acceptance buzz.

“Let’s go take a shower,” Uryuu says, meaning to give Kurosaki some measure of privacy. He rolls out of bed and holds a hand out for Chad, who takes it, though he probably expends more effort in not pulling Uryuu down as he would to push himself up on his own.

In the shower, they grin at each other through the extravagant steam, touching each other’s faces and kissing, twining relaxed, soapy bodies together. Once they’re about halfway clean, Chad presses him up against the tile and makes love to him as slow and sweet as Uryuu knew he could, deep voice murmuring effusively about love and desire and appreciation as he uses his body to take Uryuu to pieces, and it’s enough that Uryuu thinks his heart might absolutely burst. This is precisely the feeling Uryuu had wanted to engender in Chad, and he wonders if Chad has felt anything like this tonight. Hopes avidly that he has. Believes in his heart that he has, when he sees the way Chad looks at him when they’re languidly towelling off. Chad smiles and swipes at Uryuu’s hair with the towel, playful, if sleepy, then they make their pleasantly sore way back to the bed.

Kurosaki’s done by now, and the soundscape is reduced once more to the tick of the a/c and muffled, drowsy traffic sounds. If these things remind Uryuu of this night for the rest of his life, he thinks he’ll be a happy man, indeed.

He’s not really drunk any longer, but it’s rare that he allows himself to say anything he wants, so he allows it one more time. “I love you. So much,” he says, and he smiles when Chad says it back and spoons up against him, close and warm. Wonderingly, with a soft, sleepy smile, he thinks, _I’m going to be a husband_. And then his mind can’t handle a minute more of stimulation, and it’s time for sleep.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is not related to any of my published fics (except maybe SST series, but that's only in my own mind lol). It comes from a mishmash of ideas and prompts, among them comment conversations with tully-blue in which she had a great insight about Chad’s bass playing, and also we talked about Uryuu topping and mushy things he might say. I realized I have never written Uryuu topping Chad! This was a gross oversight, so it was marinating in my mind for awhile. Then I started thinking about an RP I did some time back with DirtyOldLady, and I had my setting : ) Then, the mushy things started swarming my brain, and I had to write it! Despite telling myself I was going to take a break from writing for at least, like, a week lol.
> 
> Awesome beta reading by RRHand (twitter: -rrhand and tumblr: UndergroundCry). Any remaining mistakes are my own.Thanks again!


End file.
